The present invention relates to a molding system for charging viscous fluids into a unit mold for use in producing a solidified article having a predetermined composite pattern, a method for producing a solidified article having a predetermined composite pattern, an apparatus for producing solidified articles having a predetermined composite pattern, and method for producing solidified articles having a predetermined composite pattern.